Obsesión
by RocioFri
Summary: Drabble/ Shikamaru nunca comprendería a su problemática novia y su problemática obsesión por aquello que ella consideraba era su mayor atributo masculino.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Drabble: **ShikaIno

**Palabras: **575

* * *

**.**

**Obsesión **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I**no tenía una pequeña obsesión, pero muy pequeña.

Shikamaru nunca imaginó lo problemática que resultó ser su novia. Bueno, en realidad ya lo suponía, Ino siempre era tan quisquillosa y ruidosa que siempre irrumpía en su preciada tranquilidad. Y aunque Shikamaru fuera un genio, nunca terminaría por comprender a su problemática novia y su problemática fascinación por aquello que ella consideraba era su mayor atributo masculino.

—Shika, sabes que es lo que quiero —le imploró como si estuviese deseando todo el día para cumplir su deseo.

—Tks. Siempre lo quieres —rodó los ojos con monotonía. ¡Oh, claro que sabía lo que Yamanaka quería! Después de todo, era una obsesión que pedía a diario.

—Entonces no me hagas esperar —infló los mofletes —; anda, suéltalo y déjame verlo.

Supuso que no tendría otra opción más que complacerla.

—¡Oh! Shika —su voz de pronto sonaba demasiado extasiada, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes —¡Es muy largo!

—T-tks —de un momento a otro se ruborizó visiblemente. No importara las veces que repetían la misma acción, Ino siempre reaccionaria intangible de avidez y él siempre se sonrojaría por la vergüenza que ello implicaba.

—¿Pu-puedo tocarlo? —al igual que su novio, sintió todos los colores posarse en sus mejillas.

Shikamaru asintió, claramente apenado.

—Es demasiado suave —lo dijo al momento que llevó sus manos a su calara obsesión —¡Oh cielos!

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó ante el repentino tono de su novia.

—Está húmedo… —susurró.

Sin saber por qué razón aquello logró enrojecerlo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Es… es porque recién tomé una ducha.

Ino sonrió, como fingiendo creer en sus palabras.

—Ino —la llamó con algo de seriedad —se cuidadosa y no jales, ¿sí?

Conocía a la perfección a su novia, tanto como para reconocer que cuando se emocionaba comenzaba a portarse tosca e incluso solía lastimarlo por los fuertes tirones que le propinaba.

—Descuida —movió sus dedos sobre el casco de la piel en círculos dándole un masaje —esto te hará sentir mejor.

—Mmm Ino, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —cerró los ojos disfrutando más del roce —se siente rico.

—Quiero consentir a mi novio.

Por eso amaba a Ino, porque aunque fuera todo menos pacifica como él, siempre se esforzaba por brindarle cariño, amor, sinceridad, y placer.

—¡Shika, es que es demasiado bello!

—Tks —nuevamente rodó los ojos –Nunca entenderé tu loca obsesión por mi cabello.

Efectivamente, Ino adoraba el pelo azabache de su novio.

—Es que es muy sedoso y bastante largo.

A ella le encantaba su cabello que llegaba por encima de sus hombros y más cuando él lo soltaba para complacerla, porque Ino creía que de ese modo Shikamaru adquiría un semblante más masculino y por demás sexy.

—Sólo es cabello —era vergonzoso, porque hasta él sabía que lo llevaba bastante largo para ser un chico, pero al parecer era cosa que a Ino no le importaba.

Y disfrutaba aún más cuando Ino lo peinaba, aunque lo hiciera de formas ridículas, pero amaba ver su sonrisa. ¡Qué importa si tu novia te peina y te jalonea, qué importa si te peina como niña, qué importa cuando ella es feliz!.

—Mira Shika —le pasó un espejo para que observara su reflejo.

—Tks. Problemático.

El cristal demostraba a un Shikamaru peinado curiosamente con dos trenzas que caían por detrás de sus orejas. Ino comenzó a carcajearse ante tal escena, y aunque Shikamaru sintió una tremenda pena inédita, no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

¿Qué pensaron qué era? ewé jajaja bueno, ya había hecho drabbles sobre: ItaIno, SasuIno, GaaIno, KibaIno (aunque en realidad ese fue un one-shot), NaruIno, y hasta un "ShikaSasu" (Shikamaru & Sauske), que no es nada yaoi, sino es algo muy gracioso que recomiendo leer (? sí me hago publicidad e.e llamado "_Una pequeña broma"_, en fin, ya era hora de escribir uno sobre mi segunda pareja favorita: el ShikaIno.

Si bien un drabble para ser considerado como eso, como un drabble, tiene que tener alrededor de 500 palabras o menos, y yo escribí 575, así que bueno... am digamos que todavía entra en los estándares de drabble, espero.

Si te gustó este drabble no olvides comentar :)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
